1. Field of the invention
This invention relates, generally, to automatic door hinge applicators, and more particularly relates to a machine that lifts screws out of a hopper, delivers them to a screw driving station, and drives them into fastening relation to a hinge having flaps overlying a door and a door jamb.
2. Description of the prior art
Door hinges have a central post and a pair of pivotally mounted hinge flaps that extend therefrom. Typically, each flap is provided with three holes formed therein so that screws extending therethrough can unite the hinge to a door and a door jamb.
Door installers can laboriously accomplish the fastening of the hinge to the door and jamb manually, of course, but inventors have developed several machines capable of performing the job faster and with greater uniformity of result.
Typically, the machines of the prior art include a hopper for storing screw members and a transfer means for delivering screws from the hopper to a screw driving station.
The transfer means are usually in the form of elongate transfer tubes that reciprocate up and down between hinge fastening cycles of the machine; as a result, the transfer tubes weaken and break due to their continual flexing.
The art has also failed to develop an efficient means for removing screw members from their hopper.
The art of automatic door hinge applicators has not reached its full development, and it is a primary object of this invention to provide a number of important innovations.